The 25th Hunger Games - Elenors story
by UnicornsFTW7
Summary: This is a little story I wrote about the 25th Hunger Games. I hope you enjoy it. There is a little romance and a sad(ish) ending. It is completely clean, as there is no Johanna Mason to swear continuously. Thanks! :P


I don't understand. Why did district 7 pick me? A 17 year old weakling girl named Elenor. Maybe it's because I am in love with nature, and know what's edible and what isn't. But what I know for sure is that I am on the speeding train, heading for the Capitol. No more contact with my family... until I return. I promised Katy that I would return, and I will not break that promise.

Kyle, a 13 year old boy, needs to die if I'm to go home. Poor boy, his parents died when there was a huge riot 6 years back. He went to the children's home and was voted in by most of the boys there. I don't think that it's fair, this quarter quell thing. It's so... I don't know.

Polly Galeil is at my door. She's the person who picks the names. It's dinner time I guess.

2 days later...

The training centre, as we discovered, is enormous. The careers are in their element as there are swords stacked up against the walls. Kyle knows what he's going for, as he briskly walks over to the climbing section. I feel like doing the same but decide that it's best not to copy him. I'll seem weaker than I am. I decide to go for the knife throwing section, and the teacher looks pleased to be used.

I spend a while on this stall and then head over to the edible plants section, where I am greeted by a district 11 girl. "You know what Nightlock is right?" I say as I watch her try and eat the poison berries on the virtual simulator that she is using. She looks at me and smiles. "We could be useful together. Allies?" She says. I jump to the opportunity, as I know that the careers will team up.

After several days of training, we head forward for the private sessions. I know that I will be messing around with some axes. I've been doing so for 5 years already.

After I score and 8, the careers are staring at me. They watch me through the interviews as well. The Capitol days seem to fly by and the games quickly come. I sit in the launch room, waiting for collection. My tracker gets shoved into my arm, rather violently and I am released onto my podium. I take the minute left to analyse my surroundings and spy the mountain in the corner of the arena. As I look down from the mountain, I see the District 11 girl, Kerin, as she waves to me and tells me to run towards the mountain.

The cannon goes and I run to the Cornucopia. Already I hear people screaming and fighting. But I need to get that axe. As I run past the golden horn, I grab the axe and A brown backpack, which I know will be filled with random survival necessities. Kerin and I run for, what seems like, hours. But eventually we stop to see what's in our bags. In mine, there is a short supply of crackers and dried fruit and a bottle of water, which, to our delight is full. Kerin has managed to pick up some more food and a pack of Iodine tablets with a bone-dry bottle.

Several days pass. It consists of us running and hiding. But after a while, we run low on food and water. "We are going to have to ration the food" I say gently. Kerin stays rather quiet for a while and then says, "only one can win Elenor" I look at her, confused, but realise when she picks up her small knife and attempts to stab me. I grab her wrist but she pushes me to the floor and smirks. "I didn't want to kill you Elenor... but I might as well get you out of the way." she says to me as she goes in for the kill. I roll out of the way and grab my axe. That's the thing with Kerin, she's slow. I get up and give a fatal blow to her neck and she drops down. The cannon goes.

I take her backpack, and see that she was hoarding food. As I scan the area for the traps we made together, I hear a crackling of leaves behind me and look around. My mouth goes dry and my heart starts racing. The 3 remaining careers stand before my eyes, each one of them holding a sword. I pause for a second, then pick my axe up from when I dropped it in surprise. "You're handy with that axe, 7." the tall brown haired boy says to me. "What are you suggesting?" I say back to them. To my delight, the younger boy steps back a little at my tone of voice. "Allies, duh" says the girl. I nod my head and shake hands with the older boy. I don't think that my district will be happy with my new team.

There are 8 tributes left in the next few weeks. The 4 of us and the boy from 7, the boy from 8, the girl from 9 and the boy from 11. At one night, we stop to make camp in the middle of the giant meadow and we take turns to watch. I wake up at the middle of the night and spot Whytt, the tall brown haired boy, poking the fire with a sword. "Hey El." he says seeing me awake. I walk over and sit next to him. "You know you're really pretty asleep. You shouldn't be here, you should be in the capitol.", He carries on, I don't understand where all of this is coming from though. "I can go to the capitol, if I win..."

"You will win though Elenor, I am going to make sure of that"

"What do you mean?"

"The others are going to die, and me."

"Why are you saying this Whytt?"

"I love you El"

I didn't really understand what he meant, but a few hours later I realise that he was serious. He started stopping the others bullying me and... he kissed me. I hate him. He made weak, vulnerable and loving. It's an impossible romance, and he has to die.

Days pass, of our group killing the remaining tributes. Until it comes to the 7 boy, Kyle. I have no idea how he lived this far, but all I know is that my district hates me for mercilessly smashing him up with my axe. It's just the four of us left now. Kalel, the girl, tries to throw a knife at me but I duck down and launch my axe at her. It buries itself in her head and another cannon goes. The 2 boy runs off and Whytt and I have a hard time chasing him to a volcano, which, he jumps into. Whytt looks at me, 2 left. He walks up to me and kisses me. "I love you El, remember that okay?" he tells me. I nod my head, and let a tear out of my eye, still unaware of what he was going to do. But then he backs off and falls. "WHYTT!" I scream several times, tears running down my face. I am the victor. Why are they waiting? Why won't they let me go? I cry for what feels like hours, and fall asleep...


End file.
